The pineapple is in love
by carly-221B
Summary: Chrome le cuenta algo a Tsuna que lo deja sin habla...¿acaso mukuro esta enamorado? ¿de quien? ¿Y porque sentía...celos! fail summary!


**El manga/anime ni los personajes del mismo no me pertenecen. Katekyo Hitman Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama**

La mansión Vongola se encontraba en estos momentos en una paz no muy común en aquel lugar, generalmente cuando los guardianes están despiertos se puede escuchar de todo, como gritos, discusiones, bombas, peleas y otras cosas, nadie se quejaba de aquello, era su hogar. Cuando los guardianes vuelven de alguna misión, su jefe los recibía con una sonrisa, siempre era así. Por eso todos se preocupaban por volver a casa, sanos y salvos, por que aman la sonrisa de su jefe. Esta noche, estaban la mayoría de los guardianes en la mansión, recién llegados de sus respectivas misiones, así que ese era el porque la mansión estaba en semejante silencio, los guardianes se encontraban durmiendo.

Pero Tsuna, el décimo jefe Vongola, no podía tomarse el lujo de dormir, cuando se es el jefe no se puede tomar vacaciones, ni siquiera dormir dos noches seguidas, el mundo de la mafia es más ajetreado de lo que se hubiera imaginado. En realidad, aunque se queje de realizar ese trabajo, lo ama. Gracias a ese trabajo el conoció mucha gente a la cual en estos momentos el puede llamar _famiglia_. Siempre trata de recordar eso, pero cuando se esta cuatro días sin dormir, es muy difícil pensar positivamente...de echo es muy difícil pensar.

'_¡No te duermas, no te duermas!'_ Decía su subconsciente. Pero era demasiado tarde, la pila de papeles callo al piso mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa y cerraba los ojos. Y así todo se volvió negro y se dejo llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

_Abrió lo ojos y observo a su alrededor, no estaba en la mansión. Pero eso no lo sorprendió, sabia que estaba soñando, solo que se preguntaba que clase de sueño tendría. Estaba en jardín, un jardín muy hermoso lleno de flores de diferentes clases, pero todas tenían el mismo color: violeta. 'Es extraño' pensó. Camino hacia la primera columna de flores y toco una, tenia un olor familiar, uno que adoraba, pero no podía recordar de que era. Trato de sacar la flor, pero cuando lo hizo, el jardín en el que se encontraba, desapareció y luego se hizo todo negro, pero vio una luz, que tenia la forma de una persona…esa persona…era…_

_Toc, toc_

_¿Eso fue el ruido de la puerta? _

_Toc, toc_

Tsuna abrió los ojos y miro la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana, había dormido tres horas, lo cual lo puso de mal humor. No entendía el porque de ese sueño, era bastante extraño ya que suele soñar con que el esta durmiendo.

Toc, toc.

La puerta. Así que eso no fue producto de su sueño, de verdad estaban tocando la puerta. Como pudo, trato de acomodar un poco su escritorio y de levantar los papeles que había tirado.

'Pase' Dijo con la voz mas clara que pudo, victima del sueño.

Se preguntaba quien era a esta hora, ya que los guardianes estarían durmiendo, ni reborn lo molestaba a esta hora…¿Habría pasado algo? Se alarmo al pensar eso, pero luego al ver quien era se relajo al instante.

Era Chrome, recién había llegado de una misión. Y el no había estado ahí para recibirla, sintió una punzada de culpa por ella, ya que de la familia, es la mas tímida y solitaria, solo mantenía conversaciones cuerdas con Mukuro y con el.

'Chrome…bienvenida! Lamento no haber estado, me había dormido' Se disculpo con la mejor sonrisa que tenia, una autentica.

'Esta bien, bossu' Dijo la chica muy silenciosamente, típico de ella.

'Toma asiento, ¿Qué tal, estuvo la misión?'

Chrome se sentó en el cómodo sillón que estaba a la derecha del escritorio de Tsuna, era su sillon favorito, de color violeta, especialmente para ella. 'Bien, bossu. La familia Piero son muy hospitalarios y se vieron encantados al escuchar noticias nuestras'

'Me alegro de que todo halla salido bien' Dijo, sinceramente. Se alegraba de eso, no quedaban muchas familias amables en la mafia, que le halla tocado una así a Chrome le aliviaba. Pero sentía que había otra cosa que Chrome no le decía, no sabía si era malo o bueno, pero de alguna manera tendría que averiguarlo. 'Chrome…¿Pasa algo?

La chica, que llevaba su usual traje negro, de pollera negra corta, camisa blanca con saco negro, se sonrojo al instante, miro el suelo y Tsuna pudo ver como empezaba a temblar.

'Chrome, ¿paso algo?' Pregunto de nuevo, preocupándose. Generalmente no actuaba así cuando estaba hablando con el, así que algo tendría que haber pasado.

'Si, bossu, es sobre mukuro-sama...' Dijo la chica que todavía estaba mirando el suelo. 'Como sabe, el esta en japon encargándose de la construcción de la base vongola en Namimori'

Tsuna asintió. Ahora mas que preocupado estaba curioso, casi nunca tenia noticias del ilucionista, asi que esto lo ponia muy feliz. '¿Qué pasa con Mukuro, Chrome?' pregunto bastante ansioso.

'Bossu, el esta teniendo ciertos problemas…y creo que usted es el único indicado para poder ayudarlo' Dijo esto y se puso mas colorada aun. Tsuna ya no sabia que pensar, ¿Mukuro con problemas? Y desde cuando el podía ayudarlo?...

'Bossu…' Chrome continuo, rompiendo sus pensamientos 'Debe prometerme que no le dirá esto a nadie, ni a mukuro-sama, por favor'

'Claro Chrome, es una promesa' Dijo Tsuna

'Bossu... creo que Mukuro-sama esta enamorado'

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era cierto? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

'¿Cómo dijiste…Chrome?' Pregunto con una voz que delataba claramente que no creia lo que la chica ilusionista le decía. 'Mukuro esta… ¿enamorado?'

'Si bossu, Mukuro-sama esta enamorado de un chico'

Esperen… ¿QUÉ?

**Espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo x3 disculpen las faltas de ortografía y la redacción , no soy muy buena en esto. En la semana lo continuare :3 no va a tener mas de tres capítulos, creo.**

**Disfruten!**


End file.
